xerakhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ehrmagehrd Tavern
Ehrmagehrd is a 'mead-hall' style tavern in Decimal, and very likely one of the most important taverns in all of Xerakhan; after all, a drunk orc is a happy orc, and a happy orc is too drunk to pillage and plunder. It is owned, managed and tended by Ubgrub gro Shubshub; who keeps spirits high, by keeping spirits flowing. Menu As with other Taverns, menu items are sold as available, and therefore the actual menu is constantly in flux. The following are lists of items that are fairly frequently served, along with a brief description of the dish, and their price. Food Aged, Spiced Cunicaper Flank - Thin slices of Cunicaper, rubbed with a secret blend of herbs and spices and hung to age in the sun - Blaenblitz Chowder - A creamy blaenen stew, spiked with amberblitz - Blood Sausage Surprise - A sausage made from an iboboa that has recently fed (its stomach contents are the 'surprise') - Chili Techton - A thick, spicy stew made from techtoni - Enchanted Therian Vinca Beans Preserved in Black Death Spiced with Crystal Filtered Tyrian Dragon Wasp Venom - 92 Fillet of Rhenoanguis with Minced Kanteng - Seared rhenoanguis fillet garnished with minced kanteng - Fire Roasted Cadere Vitis Stew - A chilled stew made from fire-roasted cadere berries - Frostbitten Limus - Cubed limus freeze-dried by shimosentai - Gothas Brined Haakushi - Haakushi stalks pickled in condensated gothas gourd miasma - Heisschnei Smoked Qiinpin - Sliced qiinpin slow-smoked by heisschnei - Pickled Drake Egg - hardboiled drake eggs pickled in any number of vinegars - Pixie Kissed Faenai Steak - Faenai steak seasoned with pixie kiss blossoms - Scir Warg Heart Tartare - Thinly sliced scir warg heart, wrapped and folded into the shape of a crimrose, drizzled with tyrian dragon wasp venom - Spiced Fried Horoskabs - Seasoned whole horoskabs, fried in light oil over high heat until they pop - 21 Writhing Tripoli Fry - Stir-fried tripoli and writhbush, enchanted to wriggle all the way down - Yawabi Stone Bowl - A salad of Dvegr origin, tossed in a yawabi dressing - Drink Aged Hahana Milk - A milk made from the hahana nut, aged until it begins to clot - 12 Black Death - An essence made from Yersin Hyphae - 62 Cinder - A potion made from cinderberry juice - 11 Crone - An extract made from moiradonna juice - 37 Ember - An elixir made from cinderberry juice - 15 Firebrand - An extract made from cinderberry juice - 27 Hellfire - An essence made from cinderberry juice - 39 Lady Death - An essence made from moiradonna juice - 49 Maiden - A potion made from moiradonna juice - 21 Matron - An elixir made from moiradonna juice - 25 Pickled Pixie Kiss Flower Tea - A tisane made from pickled pixie kiss petals, served hot - 19 Plasmiated Crimrose Tea - A plasmiated tisane made from crimrose blossoms, served hot or cold - 19 Scivil - A warm ale made from liquified Scir Warg Meat - 33 Skup Juice - Juice from the skup plant, fresh-squeezed daily - 10 Spiced Embergheist Juice - Spiced embergheist juice, served warm - 12 Sucrebloom Tea - A tisane made from sucrebloom blossoms, served cold - 12 Other These items are not specifically food or drink, but are popular amongst patrons for one reason or another. Fetid Sauce - A pungent Sauce made from any of a variety of sources - 15 Garg Oil - A thick tonic made from gargulosa - 29 Ice Spice - A seasoning made from dried shimosentai cotton and berries - 5 Sclerotic Ember - A crunchy snack with a pleasant burn - 17 Special These items can fit into any of the above categories but are sold inconsistently and infrequently as they are imported, though they have become somewhat of a delicacy, and therefore are brought in whenever the chance arises. Basted Villamort Ribs - Villamort ribs braised in whatever potion is on hand that day - Blitzkrieg - An extract made from baumblitz juice - 37 Charred Ua la Maisha Flower Tea - A tisane made from the charred petals of the Ua la Maisha flower, served warm - 30 Cinderpit Brew - A tisane made from ground, roasted cinderpits; served hot - 25 Crystal Filtered Danderplume Pollen - Danderplume pollen filtered through a variety of ground kryss - 38 Crystal Spiced Therian Vinca Venom - Therian vinca venom spiced with powdered kryss - 30 Fermented Snow Lryis - An aromatic dish made from aged fish - Pickled Telampris Blubber - The pickled blubber of Telampris - Steamed Quorhot - Quorhot legs steamed and served with a side of melted baumbutter - Tundra - An extract made from mynthcosprout juice - 40 Trivia Ubgrub gro Shubshub came up with Ehrmagehrd's motto: "Keeping spirits high, by keeping spirits flowing;" and painted it on a sign he hangs behind the bar, all by himself. Just below that is his only other literary work, another sign reading: "Spirits not allowed;" as he doesn't serve to spirits. Category:Decimal Category:Tavern Category:Merchant Category:Informant